


Unprofessionalism

by HollyEDolly



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alpha Owen, Casual Sex, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyEDolly/pseuds/HollyEDolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How had she ended up here again? They must have been fighting, they're always fighting ever since that fiasco of a date they can't seem to keep it professional like they used too. Masrani liked to bring Owen in on any new attraction they had in development, just because the guy had some weird ability to control raptors suddenly he was the go too for all new assets.</p><p>It had never bothered her before, in fact back in the beginning she'd thought his easy smile and gentle banter almost charming. It's why she'd asked him out in the first place, a decision she regretted instantly after it became clear just how different from each other they really were. </p><p>Claire was driven and ambitious, she knew what she wanted out of life and what she expected of the people in her life. She was organised, yes, but she was the operations manager of the most dangerous amusement park in the world, it was her job to maintain control. The moment she lost that control, the lives of her guests and employee's were at serious risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unprofessionalism

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to imagine Claire and Owen working together after their date with all that sexual tension and this is what I came up with. It's pre-incident and I see it as rage kind of affair that ends with one party appearing to have deeper feelings until an unforeseen incident like say oh...the I-Rex forces them to face up to how they really feel.
> 
> I see Owen as the all in guy and Claire being more guarded. This may be a two parter with a during/after the incident follow up chapter if people like it.

How had she ended up here again? They must have been fighting, they're always fighting ever since that fiasco of a date they just can't seem to keep it professional like they used to. Masrani liked to bring Owen in on any new attraction they had in development, just because the guy had some weird ability to control raptors suddenly he was the go-to for all new assets.

It had never bothered her before, in fact back in the beginning she'd thought his easy smile and gentle banter almost charming. It's why she'd asked him out in the first place, a decision she regretted instantly after it became clear just how different from each other they really were. 

Claire was driven and ambitious, she knew what she wanted out of life and what she expected of the people in her life. She was organised, yes, but she was the operations manager of the most dangerous amusement park in the world, it was her job to maintain control. The moment she lost that control, the lives of her guests and employee's were at serious risk.

Owen on the other hand was a whirlwind, he was chaos and impulse and everything that she couldn't be. His heart ruled his actions, he'd connected with his raptors in a way she couldn't really understand though she had tried. He thought her cold for the way she regarded not only them, but all the attractions in the park as nothing more than numbers on a spreadsheet, maybe she was. But it wasn't her job to fret over their welfare, they had staff for that very purpose.

It was her job to watch the figures, to pull in investors and make sure that Owen and every other employee on Masrani's books had a job here long term. A task made very difficult by Masrani's blasé attitude to profit and the general publics astoundingly short attention span. All of a sudden dinosaurs themselves weren't a big enough wow factor anymore, she was under pressure not only to develop an attraction that would pull the crowds back in but also to find willing parties to fund it. So excuse her if she was a little uptight.

Still despite their differences an undeniable chemistry passed between them whenever their eyes met, an unseen force that conspired to bring them together at every available opportunity. 

She wasn't sure if she'd pulled him into her office or if they'd naturally gravitated here during the course of their bickering, but as soon as the door had closed behind them her back was against the wall and his lips were hot and insistent against hers. The moan that escapes her when he nips her lower lip with his teeth is filthy and elicits an almost feral growl from him.

He pulls her blouse free from the waistband of her pencil skirt, she knows what he's going to do even before he does it. Sure enough the delicate silk gives way and buttons fly across the room with one strong tug. Before she can scold him for that he's kissing her again, his tongue tangling with hers greedily almost possessively.

She wasn't his, something she'd made very clear the first time this, whatever it was happened. Rough, needy sex was never something she'd looked for in her previous entanglements but with him it seemed she just couldn't help herself. They'd argue and then they'd fuck, in nearly every position imaginable usually in or on the nearest concealed spot they could find.

He flips her so she's facing the wall, his lips kissing a path from just behind her ear down towards the juncture between her neck and shoulder. There he stops, sucking the tender skin into his hot mouth making her squirm. Strong arms band around her waist, holding her in place as he sucks a bruise into her porcelain skin. 

In retaliation she pushes her butt back into his crotch, she can feel him harden through the material of his cargo pants. His huff of surprise has her lips curving up into a devilish smile, he recovers himself quickly though popping the clasp of her bra. Cupping her exposed breasts, skimming his thumbs over taught nipples making her groan and writhe in pleasure.  
The next time she pushes her ass back into him it's an involuntary movement, her core throbs as she squeezes her thighs together to ease the burn of desire. She wants him desperately and it pisses her off no end, normally she was more than capable of controlling her urges but with him?...

His lips are on the move again trailing featherlight kisses slowly down her spine, she shivers at the contact. When she looks behind her he's on his knee's pushing her skirt up till it's bunched around her waist, all that stands between him and where they both want him to be is her black lacy g-string. For a moment she thinks he might rip it off her like he did her blouse, the dark look he shoots her tells her he'd certainly thought about it.

Hooking his thumbs into the waist band he pulls her underwear down her shapely legs, he holds her gaze the entire time, his signature cocky smile firmly in place. Slowly she steps out of them and kicks them away, splaying her hands on the wall she spreads her legs wider and pushes her butt back to give him better access.

Nipping her inner thigh playfully, his hands grasp her hips firmly, his fingers digging into her flesh almost painfully. When finally he runs his tongue from back to front she can't help but shudder against him, he's never going to get the pressure she needs on her clit at this angle but then that's the point, he's teasing her. Working her up by spearing his tongue into her aching sex, keeping her on edge, making sure she's ready to take him because he's not going to let her come until he wants her to of that she's certain.

She whines when he stands, the loss of stimulation almost more than she can bear.

"Not long" he coos soothingly in her ear, she hears the rattle of his belt and a thud as his pants fall to the floor and then she feels him. Primed and heavy resting against the curve of her ass "what do you want Claire?" he asks her the authority in his tone unmistakable and hot...oh god it was hot but she can't let him know that.

"You know what I want" she almost growls at him.

"Yeah I do" she hears the grin in his voice "but you're not getting it until you tell me" it hadn't taken her long to work out that Owen had a dominant streak. It really shouldn't have surprised her, his team often described him as the alpha of the raptor pack. His 6"2, muscular stature, that commanding yet gentle tone, the ex-military history and those fucking intoxicatingly green eyes that pulled her in every damn time, he screamed Alpha male. 

Maybe that's why she kept finding herself drawn to him, why she'd go out of her way to provoke him, why she broke her carefully maintained mask of professionalism every time he was around. Maybe ceding control to another every now and then was exactly what she'd been craving in her sex life, maybe guys like Rodger from accounting just wouldn't cut it anymore. Or maybe it was just Owen and the way he made her feel when they did whatever the hell it was they were doing.

"I want..." she stammers as he rolls her ear lobe between his teeth "I want..." she tries again but his hand has snaked down between her thighs, his thumb rubbing tight circles across her clit teasing her again "I..."

"What baby?" his voice is seductively soft, she leans back into him turning her head so her eyes meet his and finally she finds her voice.

"I want you to fuck me" the words tumble out of her mouth just above a whisper.

"That's all I wanted to hear baby" he takes himself in hand rubbing the tip along her entrance before slowly pushing into her, she cries out as her sex squeezes him pulling him in deeper. He captures her lips in a deep, erotic kiss his tongue licking into her mouth so that she can taste herself on him. Banding his arm around her slender waist, he uses his other hand to grasp her throat gently as he continues to kiss her.

And then he moves, god he moves, if he weren't holding her so tightly she's not sure she'd still be upright. In this position he's in complete control she can't push back against him, all she can do is take what he gives her. Keeping her hands braced against the wall she let's him take her, it's hard and deep and everything she needs in that moment. Every now and then he changes his angle slightly, rolling his hips so he hits her g spot, and every time he does she screams his name along with a profanity or two.

She feels her release build, how she's held on this long with the way he'd been teasing her is anyone's guess. When he drops his hand from her throat to thumb her clit once more she can barely hold it together.

"I want to come" she almost whimpers.

"Then do it baby" he whispers in her ear while pinching her clit and that's all it takes, she let's go. Her whole body locks up as her orgasm washes over her, first in deliciously strong waves and then gentle ripples. He slows his thrusts letting her ride it out, before her body goes slack against him sated and blissed out.

Holding her up now he chases his own end, she can feel each hard thrust, hear the slap of skin on skin, smell her own arrousal in the air. Just when she thought she could take no more another orgasm slams into her out of nowhere and this time when she comes she takes him with her. Even through her euphoric haze she feels him still against her, a warm rush and her name on his lips like a prayer and then he's lowering them to the floor.

They're both utterly spent, trying hard to catch their breath, they hadn't even managed to cover themselves up. Normally it's quick fumbles in maintenance closets or deserted staff bathrooms, not her fucking office where anyone could find them!!!

This is getting out of hand, this has gone way past Unprofessionalism and spiralled straight into downright madness. She has to put a stop to this right now, but when he's looking at her like that, like she's the sun...god...one more time can't hurt right? 

Whatever this is between them, it's going to burn them both she just knows it...


End file.
